


Holiday Traditions

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: God knows the fandom needs it right now, M/M, festive fluff, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: Sherlock wasn't a grinch. Really he wasn't. As much as he outwardly objected to the Christmas holiday he did quite enjoy it. It was just that certain traditions were beyond his comprehension.For example: the two members of Scotland Yard blushing like teenagers as crowds around them jeered at them to kiss.  Sherlock doesn't understand the fuss over mistletoe - until he happens to find himself under the mistletoe himself with a certain army doctor...Read it in Korean





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Read it in Korean](http://blog.naver.com/sherlator_/221074488221)

Sherlock wasn't a grinch. Really he wasn't. As much as he outwardly objected to the Christmas holiday he did quite enjoy it. It was just that certain traditions were beyond his comprehension.  
For example: the two members of Scotland Yard blushing like teenagers as crowds around them jeered at them to kiss. On the ceiling of the corridor above them was a loosely taped sprig of mistletoe. The whole thing was just pathetic. Why would anyone care about such a juvenile game? What on earth was the attraction to kissing someone you may not even know beneath a poisonous plant? And that was ignoring the way that the more lecherous individuals took advantage of the plant, backing every attractive colleague to walk a corner. Every aspect was simply imbecilic. 

Which was why Sherlock was more than a little disappointed to see that Mrs Hudson had taken it upon herself to place a sprig of green over the door to the living room in his and John's absence. The two had returned from another arduous case only to be trapped beneath the seemingly innocent plant. Sherlock tried not to sigh in exasperation. At first John had spluttered, trying to get out of it, but eventually he regained his composure and placed a resigned kiss on Sherlock's cheek.  
The moment he felt the pair of lips brush his cheek, Sherlock suddenly began to see the appeal of the tradition. As he stood in the doorway, kicking his brain back into motion, John reached up and pulled down the bunch of leaves, throwing them into a near by bin.

The actions that followed were maybe not his proudest.

By the following morning there was more mistletoe; this time it was perched on the ledge above the door joining the living room and kitchen. Sherlock made a point of tutting about Mrs Hudson when he walked into the kitchen, John following slightly behind. As the shorter man’s gaze traveled upwards his eyes widened. Sherlock did his best to act nonchalant while John internally debated with himself. After a few seconds John leaned in, once again brushing his lips against the smooth cheekbone of his flat mate. Just as before, the brush of lips on skin was accompanied by a fluttering in Sherlock's stomach. The poor plant was yanked from its ledge and discarded on the table by John. He was muttering under his breathe about needing to talk to Mrs Hudson about it.  
Sherlock hoped he didn't.  
He really didn't want John to work out that he had placed it there.

The day after the mistletoe made no appearance. Nor the day after that. Sherlock was too nervous about John piecing it together. 

The next time it did show, Sherlock was watching John tapping away at the keys on his laptop when the detective wandered over to read John's latest story. He schooled his expression and forced his gaze not to wander to the mistletoe hung above John, right were Sherlock knew he would sit. After making one of his regular comments about the overly romantic style, Sherlock bumped his head against the wall, causing John to look up. His gaze locked instantly on the green plant attached to the cow skull, just above where Sherlock's head was resting.  
John let out a frustrated “seriously?” and Sherlock felt a little guilty. He was just about to tell John that there was no point in following through with the pointless tradition when a pair on lips crashed into his own.  
Sherlock froze. His brain halted.  
John had risen from his seat, two hands placed in Sherlock's shoulders for balance. The presence against his lips lasted only a second before John was pulling back and retiring to his previous position. With an awkward cough he continued back with his typing and refused to look at Sherlock.  
The detective stood for a few more seconds in silence, staring straight ahead, before pulling himself out of his daze and wandering towards the kitchen. He couldn't even remember what he wanted, but he couldn't stand next to John any longer. The feeling of the other man's lips against his remained.

Sherlock withheld from any mistletoe for over a week. He desperately needed John to kiss him again but every time he went to he remembered the hesitant and frustrated looks John gave last time. Eventually the temptation became too strong and – he reasoned with himself – John had been the one to initiate the kiss every time.  
This time he hung the mistletoe over the bottom of the stairs, right in the spot him and John usually waited before and after a case.  
It was an easy enough position and hopefully not one that John would question the appearance of mistletoe at.  
It only took until later that day for the two of them to be caught underneath. Another case had resulted in a breathless chase though the streets of London. As the two came down front heir adrenaline highs, leaning against the wall, the mistletoe was the last thing on Sherlock's mind. He was so wrapped up in the exhilaration and joy he felt whenever he was on a case with John that he forgot all about his plans to kiss John again.  
But the light-headed giggles from the army doctor suddenly cut off and Sherlock saw his gaze was glued to the spot just above them.  
He waited from the sigh, the drop in mood. But neither came. Instead John smirked at him, stretching upwards to kiss him. The lips were nowhere near as hesitant as before and this time Sherlock was able to recover enough to respond. He eagerly returned the kiss, both hands cupping John's face and pulling him closer.  
When the two men pulled apart Sherlock knew the shock was plastered across his face. Smirk still plastered against his lips, John leaned forwards and whispered, “if you wanted to kiss me so badly you could have just asked.”  
When the detective continued to remain motionless John raised an eyebrow, “did you really think I wouldn't work it out?”  
With a guilty look down Sherlock began mumbling a response, “I thought you didn't want to – you were so frustrated by the mistletoe. You acted like kissing me was a chore and kept tearing it down. It was obvious that you weren't happy with it.”  
With a chuckle John brought his hand to rest on the juncture of Sherlock's neck and shoulder, other hand turning his face to look John in the eye.  
“Yes I was frustrated. Of course I was frustrated. I was being offered the perfect opportunity to kiss you, something I've wanted for god-knows-how-long, and the only reason you'd ever kiss me back was because you had to.”  
A lightbulb seemed to go off inside Sherlock's head.  
“Y’know this is why we need to talk to each other more.” At that the taller man hummed in agreement.

The next time they wet at Scotland Yard Sherlock and John just so happened to be the ‘unlucky’ couple to be caught beneath the mistletoe. As workers around them jeered and made jokes the two men could only smirk at each other before pulling the other in for a kiss that stunned the room to silence.  
At the back of the room Anderson reluctantly handed over a twenty pound note to Donovan.

**Author's Note:**

> I amazed myself at how long I held off writing the festive fluff. Honestly if I'd had the time I would have done it every day since dec 1st.  
> (And the fandom right now is in serious need of something to help calm them down)


End file.
